


Adventure, I Guess?

by Iknowyoullneverguessit



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I don’t know their personality either, My First Fanfic, Near Death Experiences, Nonbinary Character, Oh wait, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends, The main character is a Sheikah, at least, both the main character and Link are mute, but they sign to each other so we’re good, i think that’s it?, maybe? - Freeform, tell me if i should add something, they’re nonbinary because I’m nonbinary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknowyoullneverguessit/pseuds/Iknowyoullneverguessit
Summary: Zoe is on a mission, one they cannot fail. As it turns out, they weren’t very prepared for the dangers of Central Hyrule.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader
Kudos: 1





	Adventure, I Guess?

**Author's Note:**

> This the first anything that I’ve tried to write and post, so I don’t really know what I’m doing. Sorry in advance if its bad. Constructive criticism is welcome! I’m pretty happy with how the first chapter turned out, but I just wrote it so that doesn’t mean much. Sorry it’s short, but this is just a quick test!

I couldn't tell if the burning in my lungs was from running or the panic that was clawing its way up my throat. It might've been both. My legs burned from the exertion that I had already put myself through, but I couldn't stop, not when I could still hear the guardian stalker pursuing me.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

My chest tightened as it set my back as its target once more. At the last possible second, I dove to the left. I could feel the heat of the explosion and the ringing of my ears, but I pushed myself up to start running again. A bolt of pain shot up my shoulder, but I ignored it. Stopping to check it would take time, and until I lose the guardian, that's not something I can spare.

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

I prepared myself to dive again, but before I could, my foot caught on a rock, and I went careening down a steep hill that I had failed to spot in the almost complete darkness of the woods. When I finally stopped rolling, I lay on the ground, unable to breathe. After a second, I struggled to get to my feet, straining my senses for anything to tell me if the guardian was still following me. 

I heard some confused beeping, and I stood completely still, not even daring to breathe. I counted ten seconds before I heard it start to lumber away. A sigh escaped my lips, and a cold wind blew through the clearing I had found myself in. I looked up to see large storm clouds gathering in the sky, and I decided it was a good idea to find a cave. I thanked the goddesses when I found one not long after I started my search.

Said cave was small, barely deep enough to fit both me and a fire. A shiver went down my spine as the sky opened up and let out a torrent of rain. I ducked inside and sat against one of the walls, leaning my head back as I shivered again. My eyes slipped closed, and sleep took me in seconds.

When I opened them again, the sky had cleared, the light of dawn warming my face. My muscles screamed, and for the first time, I felt the full extent of my injuries.

I sighed and thought, 'I hope I haven't gone too far off course,' I only have another day to reach the Great Plateau. Impa made it pretty clear that I had to get there as quickly as possible, to help the Hero and be with him in his time of need.

I shook my head. Right now, I need to focus on fixing my wounds. I decided that the first thing I had to do was find a water source. I pushed myself to my feet and set out, keeping my ears peeled for the sound of water. After a couple of minutes of walking, I found a stream and started cleaning my wounds and refilling my supplies.

I started to head in the direction of the sun, which was slowly making its way back down the horizon. If I wanted to make it to the Great Plateau in time, I would probably have to walk all night. I sighed at the realization. I could do it. I was the one to go on this journey for a reason, after all.

Ever since the Calamity had hit a hundred years prior, Lady Impa had been waiting for a sign that the Hero had woken up from his slumber. So far, he hadn't, but Lady Impa thought that this was the sign we had been waiting for, and if Impa believed it, then I did too.

My mind wandered from Impa to my home in Kakariko Village. After a monster attack had left me parentless, she had taken me in as her own, training me in the ways of a Shiekah Warrior. She and Paya are the closest thing to a family I've got. The fact that they trust me with this responsibility means that they're putting their faith in me. And I won't let them down.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had finally emerged from the secret tunnels that the ancient Shiekah had built to get up to the Temple of Time. The tunnels are the only way to the Great Plateau and all that's on it. As far as I know, there was never another way up to the Great Plateau. As I stepped into the daylight, I couldn't help but wonder why the Temple of Time was so far away from civilization.

I was snapped out of my musings when I saw a person kneeling in front of the Goddess Statue, praying.

Their back was to me so, I couldn't make out their face, but I didn't need to. There was only one person in the world who that could be, the Legendary Hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! I have little to know impulse control so the schedule for this will be a bit strange. Tell me where you want this to go, because I have no plans.


End file.
